When You Wish Upon A Candle
by StrykrWolf
Summary: When Emma's birthday comes around in Storybrooke she makes a wish that will change everything. Two Shot. SwanQueen.
1. You Get A Curse

**Title:** _When You Wish Upon A Candle_

**Chapter One: **_You Get A Curse_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _When Emma's birthday comes around in Storybrooke she makes a wish that will change everything. Two Shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Charming, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I don't really know how this popped into my head. I was thinking back about the first episode and then on how the curse broke. Then my mind jumped to how overwhelming everything must be for Emma…that's how I came up with the idea I guess. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma's day turned out to be quite boring. She started out by taking Henry to school then answered a call about Leroy. She thought her day might get interesting when she went to keep an eye on the outsiders but even watching the two new people was boring. One went hiking and the other was with her ex.

Throughout the day she thought about the many different events that have happened over the past couple of weeks. She even thought about Regina but that train of thought was disrupted by a call about Pongo. He got loose again. After Emma had caught Pongo she headed back to the station she needed to catch up on paperwork.

As she began to fill out paperwork her mind began to wander again. This time though Emma began to worry about all of her responsibilities. She wasn't used to being depended on. Earlier Snow had volunteered her to come up with ways to keep outsiders from coming into Storybrooke. She loved her family but sometimes they can be a bit too much.

That was specifically why she didn't tell her _family_ that today was her birthday. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She didn't want anyone else knowing about her birthday.

So that was one reason why she had spent the remaining hours of the day filling out paperwork. She didn't quite understand why they had to fill out paperwork though. They didn't really have a mayor anymore so who was looking at it anyway? She sighed as she realized she just wasted half of her day. She could have been eating bear claws or getting hot cocoa…

When she made her way home she noticed a small box outside their apartment. She carefully picked it up and inspected it. It didn't have anything written on it or a note that she could see so she carefully opened it.

Inside she saw that there was a cupcake with a star candle next to it. Emma instantly knew who it was from or she at least she suspected who it was from. There was only one person in town that could possibly know her birthday besides herself: Regina. Regina had enough dirt on her it made sense.

She looked back down at the cupcake and smiled. She quickly closed the box and before she went inside she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and texted Regina: "Thank you."

She put the phone back into her pocket and headed inside. Emma couldn't keep the smile from her face as she walked through the apartment. Snow White looked at her daughter and wondered aloud, "What's got her smiling?"

David looked up from the vegetables he was cutting and shrugged. Henry watched his other mother suspiciously from his seat. Emma ignored Snow and walked to the fridge to grab a glass of milk to go with her cupcake. Emma's smile grew when she felt a vibration in her pocket signaling a text from Regina. She hurryingly got the glass and started upstairs but before she got to the stairs Snow called out, "Emma, wait!"

Emma turned around the smile was gone from her face, "What MM?"

She visibly watched as Snow flinched at the nickname but she couldn't quite get used to calling her Snow or mom quite yet. Snow recovered quickly and said, "More people from the outside are starting to come into Storybrooke."

"Yeah, I know. You told me," Emma replied.

Snow bristled at her response, "We need to come up with a solution. We need your help!"

Emma angrily replied, "I don't know what you want me to do! I didn't ask for this!"

Emma stormed up to her room. She took out her phone and looked at the text. Regina had replied: "Don't mention it. Ever."

Typical Regina behavior. Emma took the cupcake out of the box and set it on her dresser. She then set the candle in it and lite it. She stared at the small flame for a while. She couldn't believe she was thinking this but she missed the time when the curse was intact.

Emma got closer to the flame and closed her eyes. She thought of the time she first brought Henry home and when she first met Regina. Those were the most exciting times of her life. She sighed and blew out the candle, "I wish things were like how they were before the curse."

She knew it was a silly wish. She loved her family and she loved the town but she needed a break. As she watched the smoke rise from the candle she thought '_Perhaps I should have just wished for a vacation._'

* * *

**The Next Day**

Emma woke up feeling better but she thought back about what she said to Snow and realized that she should apologize. So she got ready and headed downstairs. When she saw that Snow was in the kitchen she called out, "Hey Snow."

It was weird to call her Snow but she realized she needed to get used to it. When Snow turned and looked at her she gave her a funny look, "Are you reading Henry's book again? You know my name's Mary Margaret."

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked for David, "Where's David? And Henry?"

Mary Margaret look at her confused, "Who? And I suppose Henry is with his mother."

Emma paled and realized that her wish must have come true. '_What have I done?_'

She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the apartment leaving a confused Mary Margaret behind. She was freaking out all the way to Regina's house. She made her way up to the ex-mayor's door and began pounding on it, "Regina! Regina! I think we have a problem!"

Emma could hear hurried footsteps come from inside the house, "Miss Swan! Why are you pounding on my door at this time of day?"

"Where's Henry?" Emma looked at her pleadingly.

Regina became alarmed, "He should be with you. You did take him from me after all."

Emma then did something she normally would never do. She launched herself at Regina and wrapped her in a fierce hug, "Oh thank god you remember!"

Regina instantly stiffened in the embrace but didn't move to break it, "What do you mean? Of course I remember!"

Emma suddenly realized what she was doing and let go. She missed the contact but began to explain, "Well, I think I might have done something to the town…"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I wished that everything would go back to the way it was…before the curse." Emma said as she looked down.

"What? Why would you want that?" Regina asked in surprise.

Emma replied sheepishly, "I missed the way things were. The way we talked and the way the town was. I'm not used to having people depend on me."

"I missed that too," Regina's look softened as she ushered Emma inside, "but we can't let this…second curse go on. Lord knows Snow will find a way to blame me."

Emma had already made her way into the kitchen when a panicked Henry made his way down the stairs and looked straight at Regina, "What did you do?"

Regina's eyes glazed over with tears as she answered Henry, "Nothing, I'm trying to help-"

Henry stomped his foot on the landing and glared at her, "I don't believe you! Why do you have to mess everything up! I hate you!'

With that Regina couldn't quite hold back a sob. Emma walked back into the room and Henry instantly lite up, "Emma! You'll save us!" and he launched himself at her.

She hadn't heard everything but she heard enough. Emma stopped his hug and looked down at him, "Henry, you need to apologize to your mother right now."

He looked over to Regina, "But she's ev-"

"No she's not! Do you even know what happened?" Emma quickly cut him off.

Henry shook his head.

"I wished for this and she was only going to try and help fix it. She was doing 'good' Henry. Why can't you see that?"

Henry tried to explain, "But if she isn't the villain, who is?"

Emma looked at her son with sad eyes, "Henry the world is not like the fairytales you've read. It isn't black and white. People do not fit into good and evil. There is a lot of middle ground. Even fairytales were biased. There are always two sides to every story."

"I think I get it. I want to." Henry stood in thought.

He turned around to Regina, "I'm sorry mom."

Regina looked at her son. It was the first time he called her mom in a long time and she smiled a teary smile, "It's okay."

Henry shook his head and hugged her, "No it's not. I'm really sorry."

Emma watched mother and son hug but soon moved her gaze to the window. What else was different in Storybrooke and how were they going to fix it?

* * *

**A/N 2:** _I think right here is a good place to stop. Hmm…Why are only certain people remembering? What else has changed in Storybrooke? Why was the curse 'recast'? Don't worry everything will be answered in the next chapter! I will get it up as soon as I can._


	2. You Get A Happy Ending

**Title:** _When You Wish Upon A Candle_

**Chapter Two: **_You Get A Happy Ending_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _When Emma's birthday comes around in Storybrooke she makes a wish that will change everything. Two Shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Neal or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much! I can't believe the great response I've gotten for the first chapter! Thank you again for everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. With this chapter I've decided to go a little bit more on the background (aka the previous day) and then continue on from there. I hope everyone enjoys it! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Previous Day**

Regina had known it was Miss Swan's birthday. Before the curse broke she had Sydney dig up all kinds of information on her. So earlier that day she had went to Granny's to buy her a cupcake.

Why?

She honestly didn't know. Maybe it was because Miss Swan was her sons other mother or the fact that she had saved her so many times. As Regina thought about it she knew the real reason. Although she would never admit it out loud or even in her head it would seem.

She walked into Granny's and everyone was on edge. At one time this would have made her smile but now it filled her with emptiness. Holding her head up high she made her way toward the counter and ordered the cupcake. She was most surprised that neither Red nor Granny gave her trouble. Perhaps they understood what it was like to be on the outside.

After she paid for the cupcake she quickly stopped by the store and grabbed the candle. Then she headed toward Snow White's apartment. At first she simply sat the box containing the cupcake down. Then after thinking about it she stuck a piece of paper on top of it. As she was walking away, however, she changed her mind and turned around. She knelt down and grabbed the piece of paper and placed it back in her jacket pocket, '_It's too much_' she thought. Then she looked back down at the box. She didn't want anyone else but Emma to see it so with a wave of her hand the box was covered by an enchantment. She smiled to herself and turned around to head home.

When Regina got home she poured herself a glass of cider and sat by the fire. She thought of the first time she met Miss Swan. Sometimes, who was she kidding, she wished all of the time that things would go back to how they were before the curse broke. She was actually starting to enjoy the banter between herself and Miss Swan but most of all she missed Henry, her sweet little boy. With a sigh she took a sip of cider and stared at the fire. She stayed like this until the cider ran out then silently made her way through the empty house and to her bedroom.

* * *

Henry walked in on Emma sound asleep. He didn't want to wake his other mother up so he grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket from the closet and made a little fort. He began to think about his mom's odd behavior earlier and thought that maybe it had something to do with Regina. She always talked about her and smiled and stuff. Henry sat deep in thought '_Maybe she put a spell on her or something?_'

He didn't understand what was going on and he didn't know if he ever would. He was only a kid and things were just so confusing right now. He sighed and pulled the fort down and tucked the blanket up to his chest. Even though Regina was the Evil Queen he still missed her especially their nighttime rituals.

As Henry began to drift off he heard Emma toss and turn. He began to worry when she didn't stop after a few minutes. So he got up to check on her and when he got to the edge of the bed a blinding flash of yellowish white light burst from Emma. Before the light hit him a light purple shield shot up and protected him but it didn't hold for long and he was knocked back. As Henry fell he could faintly hear Emma scream '_Regina!_' before everything went black.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Emma turned back toward Henry and Regina, "I hate to break this up but I think we need to figure this out."

Regina glared at Emma over Henry's head but reluctantly let him go, "Alright. Lead the way, _dear_."

They made their way out of the house. As Emma walked towards the gate at the front of the yard Regina called out, "Where are you going?"

Emma spun around, "I'm walking to town…?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I should have figured you ran here this morning. Why don't we just take my car?"

Henry watched as his two mothers interacted. They were bickering but still smiling at each other. He still didn't get it. Adults were so weird sometimes.

"Oh, well forgive me for panicking about you safety," Emma sassed back as she motioned back and forth from Henry to Regina, "Next time I'll worry more about my transportation."

"Even if your car was here we wouldn't take it? Your car is a death trap but mine's actually reliable," Regina responded. Emma stepped closer to Regina and Regina was not going to back down. They began stared each other down and Henry decided it was time to speak up, "Why don't we just walk? I think it would be fun."

Emma huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "I told you so."

"What was that, dear?" Regina nearly growled.

"Nothing!" Emma called back as she made her way out of Regina's yard smiling. Regina quickly followed with a smirk on her face. This was the kind of thing they both missed and even though the whole town was currently in trouble they needed it. Henry followed behind his mothers and tried to figure out what just happened.

As they were walking Emma began to think she still didn't understand why they had their memories intact. She suddenly turned to Regina, "I have a question."

"What now?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes, "How is it that we still remember?" she gestured to herself then to Henry with her hands.

Regina watched Emma's hands then looked at her, "That…is a valid question," she answered and began to think, "You said that you wished this, yes?"

Emma nodded and Regina continued, "Then it's safe to assume that your magic somehow caused this to happen. I don't know how but it preserved your memories."

Henry thought back to what happened before he blacked out, "What about me?"

"Did anything happen? Were you near her?" Regina asked as she faced him.

"Yeah, we usually share a bed because there isn't a lot of space in the apartment but last night ma fell asleep before I came up so I built a fort and slept on the floor," Henry said with a grin. Then he looked down and scrunched up his eyebrows, "But…"

Regina gave Emma a look then looked at Henry, "But?"

He sighed, "I heard ma tossing and got worried so I checked on her. Then a bright light just kind of burst from her," he explained as he waved his arms for emphasis, "but before it hit me I think I might have done magic mom."

Henry looked up at Regina scared. He knew what magic could do to people. It was small but she smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she bent down until she was level with him and looked him in the eyes, "You will not become me, okay? You are the son of the Savior and you are good. You will use that magic for good I know it."

Emma stepped toward them, "I don't think that's what he meant Reg-"

She was silenced when Regina looked at her. Then Regina turned back toward Henry and he looked at her, "I still love you mom. You're my mom too," he looked back at Emma, "you both are."

Regina smiled as she leaned back up, "We sure are."

They continued to make their way into town and it seemed like everything was just like it was before the curse broke. Regina was still the mayor and Emma was the sheriff. Everyone was their Storybrooke identities but that all changed when they ran into Neal.

He was surprised to see them. He walked up to them and asked, "Are you guys, well, you?"

Regina gave him a look, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Henry's father and who are you?" Neal gave her a smile. Regina did not return it and looked over at Emma, "Miss Swan why didn't you tell me Henry's father was here too?"

Emma looked over at Regina sheepishly, "I haven't really had the time…"

Regina scoffed, "Oh but you've had the time to kidnap my-"

"Our," Emma interjected.

With a sigh Regina continued, "Our son? I still have legal rights to him. It would have been nice to know."

Emma looked over, "Look, I'm sorry about that-"

She was cut off by a car pulling up. Neal stopped watching the pair and approached the car and it turned out to be Greg and Tamara, "Tamara?"

Tamara looked over at Neal, "Um, yes. Do I know you?"

Neal realized something must have happened to her and stepped back, "I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else."

Tamara smiled and turned to Greg who looked at the group, "We just woke up at the inn and couldn't remember how we got there. Do you remember how?"

Emma looked like a fish out of water trying to answer, "Oh, um…"

Regina stepped up, "Oh, you were in an accident," she pointed to Greg, "Your memory must have been affected."

"Then why don't I remember anything?" Tamara looked over suspiciously.

Regina didn't miss a beat, "You waited at the hospital for days to hear the news about Greg. It must have taken a toll on your body but I'm glad to hear both of you are alright" Regina put on her best politician smile. Both Greg and Tamara had a look on their face like they were remembering something.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget about that?" Tamara grabbed Greg's hand, "Thank you. I'm glad he's okay too. I think we're going to head out now. Thanks again for all that you did."

After that Greg and Tamara decided to head out of town and they drove off.

"What was that?" Emma whispered.

"It seems your little pseudo curse altered their memories. Congratulations, you just saved Storybrooke for a little while longer," Regina gave a small smile.

As Emma, Regina, Henry, and Neal were standing there Emma turned to Neal, "You never explained how you weren't affected by," she waved her hands around, "all of this."

Neal looked up at everyone, "Well, Rumpelstiltskin had a protection spell over himself so he insisted that he put one over me, just in case. I guess it was the right thing to do."

Regina looked at Neal then started to walk down the side walk. Emma and Henry called after her, "Mom!" "Regina, where are you going?"

Regina turned around and stated, "I'm going to go see Rumpelstiltskin."

When they arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's shop he was looking at one of his spell books, "Ah, hello dearies."

"We're not in the mood for your games Rumpel," Regina fired back; "We just need to know how to break…whatever this is."

Rumpelstiltskin closed the book and smiled, "Ah, you mean this second curse Miss Swan has cast? Why on Earth would you want to break it?"

Regina kept looking at Rumpelstiltskin. His smile grew, "Love can be a foolish thing. You should know that."

"I'm doing this for Henry!" Regina slapped her hands on the counter, "What happened? How can we fix it? And what is your price?"

"Ooh, what's the rush?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled but then looked back at Neal, "This one is on the house," he looked at Emma, "When Emma made a wish on her birthday candle the magic she inherently has reacted to her will. That is why things are back to the way things were before the curse. Her magic, in all essence, recreated your curse."

Regina looked from Rumpelstiltskin to Emma, "How could she do that?"

"She's the product of True Love, dearie. There is a lot she can do. Now I believe you already know what can break this curse…"

"True love's kiss!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rumpelstiltskin proclaimed.

Henry jumped up he seem to have the perfect idea, "Ma! Dad! You two should kiss!"

Regina visibly flinched at Henry's enthusiasm but she couldn't blame him he didn't know her feelings. Hell, she was barely sure of her feelings. Emma and Neal looked at each other and shook their heads. Emma was the first to speak up, "I don't think so, kid."

Neal looked down at his foot, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Henry pleaded with them, "You have to try!"

Emma shook her head and looked at Henry, "I'm sorry but it's not going to work," she directed her gazed toward Neal, "I don't feel that way toward you."

Neal looked away and glanced at Regina, "I understand. People move on just as long as you're happy, okay?"

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

Henry didn't know what to do he thought for sure his plan would work all the fairytales he read always ended in a Happy Ending. So what was he missing? He grabbed the book out of his bag and began to flip through it.

Meanwhile Regina let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that she still had the chance to tell Emma her feelings…but how? As she stood there contemplating Rumpelstiltskin slowly walked up to her and stopped beside her, "You should just tell her, you know."

Regina's head snapped up, "What?"

Rumpelstiltskin's smile grew and nodded his head toward Emma then walked toward Neal who was now leaning over Henry and the book.

Regina looked at Emma as Emma looked over towards her. Regina quickly looked away to try and hide her blush. Emma smiled and made her way over, "Hey."

"Hey," Regina replied. After a few minutes of silence Regina finally worked up the courage to say something, "Emma?"

Emma smiled, "You called me Emma."

"I did," Regina smiled back, "I have something I want to tell you."

Emma looked into her eyes, "Yeah?"

Regina couldn't stop staring in Emma's eyes. Instead of saying anything she slowly leaned forward. She gave Emma enough time to back out but when she didn't she gently placed her lips onto hers and it was the most wonderful feeling she had felt in a long time.

Henry, busy looking at his book, suddenly realized something. Maybe the Savior was supposed to save the Evil Queen. That would make total sense. Why hadn't he seen it before! He spun around to tell his moms and saw what they were doing and a bright light burst from them.

"Moms! You did it!"

They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other. Emma cupped Regina's face, "I feel the same way about you."

* * *

**Epilogue**

They headed toward the front of the shop to wait and watch as everyone gathered. They were going to explain what happened but as they were waiting something fell out of Regina's coat pocket.

Emma tried to get Regina's attention but when she couldn't she bent down and picked it up. When she saw her name on the front she became curious and began to read it:

_Dear Emma,_

_Happy birthday. First I want to apologize for all the horrible things I've done. I'm trying to be a better parent for Henry and if I really want to tell the truth I'm trying for you as well. I know we don't always get along but I wanted to let you know that I appreciate the constant battle of wills we get into. You keep me on my toes. What I'm trying to say is…well, I actually don't hate you. I might even like you. Okay, I do like you. I hope you like the cupcake._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina_

Emma's eyes began to water by the time she finished the small note. She looked back up at Regina. She put her hand on her elbow and Regina turned her way that was when she hugged her. Regina didn't know what brought this on but when she saw a note in Emma's hand she knew. Emma must have found the note she was going to put on her birthday cupcake. Regina hugged Emma back. When they parted Emma had a big smile on her face, "Thank you."

"For what, dear?" Regina replied.

"For this," Emma held up the note, "and for everything else. But I have to ask why didn't you give this to me?"

Regina looked down and away from Emma's loving gaze, "I didn't think you'd react well to it."

Emma gently placed her forefinger and thumb on Regina's chin to guide her head back up, "Trust me I'm reacting well to it."

Emma leaned in and gave Regina a quick kiss. In the background you could hear a faint thump and a '_Snow are you alright?_' but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together and they had Henry.

They were both going to get their happy ending.

_Finally._

* * *

**A/N 2:** _Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second part._


End file.
